Dorm D
by myacademyboy
Summary: Welcome to Park County college, home of the fabled Dorm D. Read more in the story about OC submission.
1. Gene

Dorm D

**VEAN'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked down the stairs, waiting for the car to arrive. I was the official welcome person because everyone else was afraid to do it. I don't know why, it's not as if a new person in the dorm would be harmful.

The wind was cold outside, and there was supposed to be a snowstorm tonight, and I'm very sure that there's going to be snow, but I'm doubtful about the storm.

The car then suddenly materialized in front of my form, Dorm D. I waited until the person got out to fully see what they looked like. It was a guy with short, black hair. He had brown eyes, which I disliked. He was kind of tall, and wore black-ish jeans with a black jacket that said "Atheist".

"Hello, who are you?" Said the stranger.

"I'm Vean Redding, who are you?" I replied.

"I'm Gene Livingston." The stranger (who I now knew was Gene) said.

"Come on in." I said, allowing him to go in. (Okay, I would've offered to help him with his bags, but I saw a servant carrying them towards the entrance to the dorm.)

**REESE'S P.O.V.**

* * *

"He's here!" I heard Vean say. I freaked out. Not in a literal way, I'm chill, but I sometimes hate when new people come into my life. Life in Dorm D is pretty normal, I didn't say boring, I said normal. We do have some times where things get weird. Other than that, it's just another party-house-college-student-whitebread-redneck place to live.

I got out of my bed (I'm the only person who has a bed, so it's not that hard for me to find my bed) and walked out of the room I share with Luffy, Angela, Lulu, and Mary. I walked out through the door and saw a handsome boy with black hair, brown eyes, and a jacket that told everyone he was an atheist.

"H-h-el-l-l-lo, I'm-m-m-m Re-e-e-es-se." I said, stuttering and hating myself for doing so.

"Hi, I'm Gene." said the boy.

I listened to everyone question him about his personal life.

Kenny then asked the question I had been waiting for since I saw his jacket. I was worried that we would scare him away, and all of us would get in trouble. We were on the headmaster's "last straw", as he called it. It was probably because Vean and Ozzy rigged fireworks to go off during the freshman's lunch period, and so many parents wrote letters concerning the Fabled "Dorm D". See, we are a legend because the only people put in Dorm D and the people who are smart but don't give a shit. For I think 2 years now, the parents of other students here have been sending letters to the headmaster, requesting for the whole Dorm D to be destroyed with a wrecking ball so that their sons and daughters could be "safe" from "monsters" who burn stuff. There's no "" around burn stuff because we actually burned a building once, by "accident".

Anyway, there must be a reason that Gene was here, he must be the "completion of the hell dorm" that headmaster R was talking about (we call him Arry, pronounced Ar-re, but you don't know him).

"Well, I'm not an atheist, I'm just a non-believer in god and religion." Gene's words snapped me out of thought.

**LULU'S P.O.V.**

When I noticed the new kid, it was because Kenny had stopped making out with me to ask a question.

"Hi, I'm Lulu, Kenny's," I pointed at Kenny "boyfriend."

"Hi, I'm Gene. Nice to meet you." Gene said.

"Welcome to Dorm D, also known as the devil's dorm." I said cheerfully.

"Who knows it as the devil's dorm?" Gene asked, puzzled "And why?" He added.

"In answer to your first question, everyone except the actual people in Dorm D, not including Vean" I pointed him out "I think he takes pride in being part of the worst dorm ever, and in answer to your second question, if you have known these people, you will know why. Vean is a prankster, as are Ozzy and Reese, Kenny is a pervert, and I'm, well, I'm Kenny's boyfriend, and Lynda, Angela, Luffy, and Mary are great impressionists, but they could make a samurai cry and run for their mommies."

"Wow, colorful group." said Gene

* * *

Title: Dorm D

Author: CVillainS

Genre: General

Rating: T (language)

Disclaimer: Anything South Park related belongs to Matt and Trey, OCs belong to respective owners

Ocs:

CvillainS: Vean Redding

Gene Livingston

ToOoFaKiNd: Lynda Kara Rivera

Dylan2910: Angela Margaret Carnahan

Yumi loves the darkness: Alice "Luffy" Lufkin

Rosella "Reese" Dante Broflovski

Reneko-Chan: Ozymandias "Ozzy" Landon

Snail Salt: Marie "Mary" Arlene

Especially Kenny: Lulu Summers

SUBMIT OC's for my next episode, which will be chapter 2. If you're late, I'll be taking Ocs for the other dorms (No more dorm D space, but this is the description of the 3 other dorms:

Dorm A: Pretty much the nerds, geeks, and all that smart stuff go right here.

Dorm B: Popular people, A.K.A. Jocks, Cheerleaders, those people

Dorm C: The Hippies, gangsters, and stoners) If you're really late, and it's chapter 7, then you can still submit it. Unless you have an idea of how the person arrives, then no OC past chapter 7.

Live, Rock, and/or Roll,

Conor "Villain" Stephenson


	2. Breakfast Queen

Dorm D

**GENE'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I woke to hear someone singing "There goes my baby, she knows how to Rock n' roll. She drives me crazy. She gives me hot and cold fever, then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat."

I got out of bed to see what this noise was. I walked through the narrow hallway, looking straight ahead.

"This thing, called love..." I heard again. I walked forward to see Reese, Mary, and Ozzy sitting at a table, drinking coffee. It looked as if they hated the music but they were putting up with it for a reward.

"What is that music?" I asked Ozzy.

"Oh that, that's Vean." replied Reese, talking for Ozzy.

"He can sing that well?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but that's him singing to his iPod that is playing because for some reason he likes this music." said Mary.

"Why don't you tell him to not play it really loud?" I asked, curious why they wouldn't tell him to stop.

"Well, number one, he would beat you up if you criticized this song, since it's Queen. And secondly, he's cooking in there, and he's the best cook here, so get ready for really bad music mixed with excellent food. And third," Mary said, and pointed at me to not go into the kitchen. "If you go in there, then, you will have to be his cooking helper, and that is horrible. The first time that happened to me, I ached from carrying tons of platters for a whole week."

"Queen?" I said, confused.

"It's a band with his favorite singer in it, Freddie Mercury. And yes, he's gay, but Vean still sayd he is the greatest singer ever."said Luffy as she walked in.

"Food's ready! And just for you information, Queen isn't a bad band, and I cook rarely because it costs too much for the ingredients. This is special because it's your first day in hell. Usually, we have cereal and beer for breakfast." said Vean.

Everyone but me walked into the kitchen room, bringing out platters of food that smelled like heaven.

"Eat up." said Vean.

While we ate the ambrosia, I was briefed about the does and dont's of Dorm D, which including insulting Queen, Freddie Mercury, and pretty much all the bands Vean liked.

I walked out into the icy snow.

**ANGELA'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked out and saw Gene looking at his new campus. I walked to Gene.

"What class do you have?" I asked him. He seemed startled.

"Umm..." he looked at a piece of paper "math."

"Cool, same class as me." I said "I'll show you where it is." I said.

I walked to math class, which was my most boring class. I walked in, and saw Mr. Garrison. Mr. Garrison. He seemed to follow us graduates of South Park High everywhere we went. Every year, We had him. Every Year!

"Now, take out your math textbooks and turn to page 784." said Mr. Garrison.

"Um, I don't have one yet." said Gene.

"Well, new kid, why not?" said Mr. Garrison.

"He's new! That's why!" I said to my retarded math teacher.

"Well, I guess you can borrow one of the lost ones that I find." said Mr. Garrison to Gene. He got out a math textbook and handed it to Gene, who stood up. Now Mr. Garrison fully saw his jacket that we had gave to him yesterday. It said Dorm Devil. It was a custom for every person in Dorm D to wear it in the first week of a new person to Dorm D.

"Well, I guess you're one of those asshole-hellraisers in Dorm D. Hope you don't kill any people from Dorm A." said Mr. Garrison.

"Why would I kill someone?" Gene said.

"Um, Gene, Dorm A is the nerd/geek dorm." said Vean from back in the class.

"Okay, Devils, stop interrupting my lessons." said Mr. Garrison.

* * *

**Title: Dorm D**

**Author: CVillainS**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: T (language)**

**Disclaimer: Anything South Park related belongs to Matt and Trey, OCs belong to respective owners**

**Ocs:**

**CvillainS: Vean Redding**

**Gene Livingston**

**ToOoFaKiNd: Lynda Kara Rivera**

**Dylan2910: Angela Margaret Carnahan**

**Yumi loves the darkness: Alice "Luffy" Lufkin**

**Rosella "Reese" Dante Broflovski**

**Reneko-Chan: Ozymandias "Ozzy" Landon**

**Snail Salt: Marie "Mary" Arlene**

**Especially Kenny: Lulu Summers**

**Submit OC's soon, I will be describing the others Dorms soon!**

**Live, Rock, and/or Roll,**

**Conor "Villain" Stephenson**


	3. Insane Clown Dinner

Dorm D

**LULU'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked through the hall in my "Devil Uniform" to the worst class I had. Science. Sure, I know that all school is boring, but even with me not paying attention, this is horrible because people from Dorm B are in it. They, to me, are the worst dorm. I know that everyone looks down on my dorm because we burned down their at least once, but still, the popular people suck. Our dorm is second to theirs because they are popular. Even people in Dorm C, which is the druggy dorm, know them. The most unpopular loser is known by someone in Dorm B. They get all the good attention.

When I walked into class, I saw some kids in a corner who were probably either spreading rumors about somebody they all hated or gossiping. In another corner, I saw some kids who were wrestling (you know what I mean).

"Ay, hot stuff, come here." yelled a voice. I swiveled around to see Vito Sossoni looking at me.

"Vito, can you **please** shut the fuck up!" I said.

Vito Sossoni is the most womanizing person in the school. (No, not pervy, **womanizing**)

Basically, he's a player.

"Not until you sit on my lap." said Vito, trying to be charming.

The nerve of some people to mess with a kid from Dorm D. I walked up to him and punched him in his nose, causing him to have a massive nosebleed. His last words were "You're a hot bitch."

**LYNDA'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked into the Dorm, when I smelled something and I heard something. What I smelled was heaven. It smelled like … Vean's cooking. What I heard was "anytime of year! You can find it here!" which I assumed must be Vean, too. I walked into the kitchen area, while at the same time saying. "I just want to know what dinner is, I'm not here to criticize your music or help you."

"Dinner is chili." Vean said.

"Oh." I said, disappointed.

"Why do you sound disappointed? You didn't let me finish. I was saying, when you interrupted, as a side dish, you got it, chili as a side dish, with an appetizer of crab legs, and for the main course, the stuff that would normally be cooked for thanksgiving." Vean said, out of breath.

"That sounds delicious." I said, fantasizing what I would eat later that night.

"What are you listening to now?" shouted Ozzy, who was back from his last class of the day, and was wondering why he was hearing the chorus of people singing "We talkin about homies! homies! Talkin bout the dogs of mine. Our muthfuckin homies! homies! We throwin up clown love signs."

"ICP!" yelled Vean over the chorus of "You dont like me you can fuck off, carnival aint for everyone!"

"What?" Ozzy shouted again.

"Rap group don't bother me I'm cooking really good dinner!" I yelled.

"Ok!" yelled Ozzy.

A few hours later, we all sat down to have an excellent dinner.

"Praise nothing but my cooking for this great dinner!" Vean said and we ate.

Suddenly, I saw a brick on the table. It then occurred to me that someone had thrown it through a window. I jumped up, as did Reese and Vean, and we raced outside to see what had happened. There, we saw Angie Johansen and Freddy James running from the window.

I ran really fast up to Freddy and punched him in the back of the neck, and them dragged him back into the dorm.

"Ok, Freddy, why did you ruin our dinner." Vean said, with a knife in his hand, threatening Freddy with it.

"Get.... Lulu..." He said, and coughed, which gave us the impression that he was hurt badly.

"Lulu, c'mere a minute." I said.

Lulu walked to the place where Freddy was.

"What?" Lulu said.

"Vito says you're a hot bitch." Freddy said, and laughed.

Lulu grabbed the knife from Vean's hand and put it up to Freddy's throat.

"Did Vito send you here?" I heard Lulu say.

"What do you think?" said Freddy, kind of freaked out know.

Lulu pressed the tip of the knife to Freddy's throat, and some blood trickled down.

"I'm not playing with you. We have a 'Bill of Rights' on this campus and part of it is that if Dorm B does damage to Dorm D, than people from Dorm D can do equal damage to Dorm B, and ruining a new person in Dorm D's dinner or breakfast is equal to a life of one person from Dorm B." Lulu said, pissed off that everyone from Dorm B called her a bitch.

"O-o-o-o-kuh-kay, Vito sent me here to exact revenge. Please don't kill me." said Freddy.

"Ok, I guess." said Vean wrestling with Lulu for the knife.

I looked over at Gene, who looked petrified.

"It's just rules." I said and smiled at him weakly.

* * *

**Title: Dorm D**

**Author: CVillainS**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: T (language)**

**Disclaimer: Anything South Park related belongs to Matt and Trey, OCs belong to respective owners**

**OCs:**

**CvillainS: Vean Redding**

**Gene Livingston**

**ToOoFaKiNd: Lynda Kara Rivera**

**Dylan2910: Angela Margaret Carnahan**

**Yumi loves the darkness: Alice "Luffy" Lufkin**

**Rosella "Reese" Dante Broflovski**

**Reneko-Chan: Ozymandias "Ozzy" Landon**

**Snail Salt: Marie "Mary" Arlene**

**Especially Kenny: Lulu Summers**

**One Black Rose: Evangaline "Angie" Johansen**

**.shop: Marisa Sossani**

** Vito Sosanni**

**style lover: Freddy James**

**oddsoul: Sonia Rockatsu Crawford (who should be dignified because she's the only one who submitted an OC to be in Dorm A)**

**First, about the name. The music that Ozzy hears is by Insane Clown Posse, which I don't like**

**but Vean kind of likes. Also, ICP is related to gangs, so it relates to the last few paragraphs.**

**Wow lots of Ocs. Keep reviewing.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Conor "Villain" Stephenson**


	4. Math's Gay

Dorm D

**LUFFY'S P.O.V.**

"Hey, Luffy, what class do you have now?" asked Gene me.

"Math." I said, reluctantly. As I always say, school is boring by itself, but most of us Dorm D people have at least one really bad class that has a Dorm that they hate. Lulu isn't as lucky as me. I only have classes with Dorm C (the artsies, druggies, and all that shit.) They aren't that annoying, but they can get on your nerves, especially Chelsea.

She had always made me pissed off. Usually, all she does is flirt with random other Dorm C girls (she's not a lesbo, she's Bi).

"Cool, I have math, too." said Gene.

"Oh, sweet, maybe now math won't suck as much." I said.

We walked to math class, him filling me in on what happened last night since I had a detention in **math**.

I walked in to the class, I almost instantly smelled the cigars. Those stupid people smoke too much. I mean, it's not as if I've never smoked. The only people who haven't smoked are Dorm A and maybe Gene.

"Hi, Luffy." said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Chelsea Richey.

"Chelsea, back off." I said, pissed. For some reason, she thinks I'm a homophobe. Well, screw you. I don't hate gays, I just hate Chelsea. She's so nice, I just hate that she is so optimistic. She is always happy. And also, she like that band Death Cab for Cutie. I hate that band so much.

"Stop being a homophobe." Chelsea said.

"I'm not a homophobe, god dammit!" I yelled.

"What's happening?" asked Gene, who had wandered to the back where Chelsea and I were fighting.

"She thinks I'm a homophobe." I said.

"Let's just do the math." said Rhinnianion Edwards.

"Ok, Rinny." said Chelsea.

I walked away. Gene followed.

"Where are we going?" asked Gene, who was under the impression that I was his tour guide.

"Back to the dorm. Everyone is there. They're there, waiting." I said, actually telling the truth.

**OZZY'S P.O.V.**

"Where are they?" I asked Vean.

"Probably just late." he said as Gene and Luffy walked in.

"Okay, we have a meeting every Thursday to discuss about the Dorm and it's condition and if we have to get revenge on any other dorm." I said, now taking over Vean's post of the tour guide.

"So, what do we have to talk about?" Kenny said.

Vean burst into talk.

"Well, Gene has to learn how to use a gun correctly." Vean said.

"Why?" Gene said.

"We all carry guns, especially Vean, he pretty much lends us his guns." said Kenny.

"But what do we have to use them for?" Gene asked.

"What do you think? We have to get a fund for our dorm. Dorm C just makes hippie stuff. Dorm A programs computers, and other students give Dorm B money. Our way is to help the British mafya." I said

* * *

**Title: Dorm D**

**Author: CVillainS**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: T (language)**

**Disclaimer: Anything South Park related belongs to Matt and Trey, OCs belong to respective owners**

**OCs:**

**CvillainS: Vean Redding**

**Gene Livingston**

**ToOoFaKiNd: Lynda Kara Rivera**

**Dylan2910: Angela Margaret Carnahan**

**Yumi loves the darkness: Alice "Luffy" Lufkin**

**Rosella "Reese" Dante Broflovski**

**Reneko-Chan: Ozymandias "Ozzy" Landon**

**Snail Salt: Marie "Mary" Arlene**

**Especially Kenny: Lulu Summers**

**One Black Rose: Evangaline "Angie" Johansen**

**.shop: Marisa Sossani**

**Vito Sosanni**

**style lover: Freddy James**

**oddsoul: Sonia Rockatsu Crawford (who should be dignified because she's the only one who submitted an OC to be in Dorm A)**

**Commander of the Rabbids: Johnny Patrick Sandders**

**Psycho-Pyro-Maniac: Chelsea Marie Richey**

**xXBeyondBirthdayXx: Rhiannon Edwards**

**Wow lots of Ocs. Keep reviewing.**

**You stop dancing,**

**Conor "Villain" Stephenson**


	5. Science Day's Massacre

Dorm D

A/N go to .com/art/Dorm-D-map-149104125

**REESE'S P.O.V.**

I walked across the hallway that was weird. It was very weird. It was a new extension to the school after the normal left side was burned down by Chelsea (I think she's gonna be sent to Dorm D instead of juvie this time).

It was nice, but hard for me to adapt to, because it was half inside the school, and half outside. The inside was okay, but there was no wall separating the outside from the inside. It looks like the most screwed up type of architecture ever. I think it was because they couldn't afford a wall, but the good part about it is that it is very very close to the place where Dorm B eats, since everybody likes them. The parents of people in every dorm except Dorm D keep sending letters to the principal saying that we should live in that place, but our Dorm is pretty small as it is. I don't even know why people call it a dorm. It's very, very small, there are few rooms, and in the rooms we actually have, there's a ton of shit piled up. But, actually, we should be thankful because it means that none of the mainstream Dorms can take it away from us.

"Hey, Reese, what class do I have?" said Vean, running from behind me, trying to catch up to me.

"Science." I said. Me and Vean have all the same classes together, which is why pranking is so easy for me, Vean just gets the teacher's attention while I run out and egg the teacher's car or something.

We walked along until we saw the big gay banner that said "Dorm A Science."

We walked in, to see the nerds setting up their lab equipment. As soon as we walked in, their smiling faces turned into solemn statues of faces.

"Oh, come on, why do you all hate us?" said Vean, practically yelling it.

"You know, you juvenile delinquent." said Langley Byre, one of the head nerds.

"Know, we don't!" I said.

"You remember, last night?" said Sonia, who probably wouldn't be in Dorm A if she wasn't an intellectual badass.

"Stupid nerds, why do you care about Dorm B? They don't even like you?" said Vean.

"Because they're so cool. All of you ruffians suck!" Yelled .

"What the fuck? What the fuck? What does ruffian mean?" Vean said.

The whole class, except for me, Mary, and Vean went into a chorus of "Ooooooooooooooooooo! He swore in classssssss!"

"Shut up, you stupid smart shits!" said Mary.

"Well, class, we have a test today." said the teacher, which we don't care about his name.

The teacher handed out the tests, and said the usual stuff about cheating on a test.

"Begin." he said.

I started out trying, but then, I ended up looking at Vean's piece of paper, which was all right because he was cheating off Byre.

"A-hah!" yelled Byre, talking in a tone of satisfaction. "Mr. Rekr, Vean's copying off my test."

I got up slightly after Vean punched Byre in his jaw, which made a cracking sound.

"Gun?" I asked Vean.

"Always." he said, bringing out a small handgun and handing it to me. Then, he took out a sawed off shotgun.

Mary drew out her small pistol, which held barely any ammo, but worked for her because she had a (what's it called, one of those things that holds ammo like on a vest, let's just call it a buhbuh,) buhbuh on her at all times.

I looked around, seeing that he was going to rush me. I fired in his direction, which landed a bullet in his eye. Fired again, hitting his right shoulder, and finally bringing him down.

Vean fired at a crowd of them, hitting them all, and killing them all. The massacre kept going on for 5 minutes, until it finally stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Chelsea might be in Dorm D. I'm really thinking about it, since it builds some tension in Dorm D**

**A/N number dos: the intellectual badass was a term made by Kootie Bomb in her story High School Nation**

**Title: Dorm D**

**Author: CVillainS**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: T (language)**

**Disclaimer: Anything South Park related belongs to Matt and Trey, OCs belong to respective owners**

**OCs:**

**CvillainS: Vean Redding**

**Gene Livingston**

**Langly Byre**

**ToOoFaKiNd: Lynda Kara Rivera**

**Dylan2910: Angela Margaret Carnahan**

**Yumi loves the darkness: Alice "Luffy" Lufkin**

**Rosella "Reese" Dante Broflovski**

**Reneko-Chan: Ozymandias "Ozzy" Landon**

**Snail Salt: Marie "Mary" Arlene**

**Especially Kenny: Lulu Summers**

**One Black Rose: Evangaline "Angie" Johansen**

**.shop: Marisa Sossani**

**Vito Sosanni**

**style lover: Freddy James**

**oddsoul: Sonia Rockatsu Crawford (who should be dignified because she's the only one who submitted an OC to be in Dorm A)**

**Commander of the Rabbids: Johnny Patrick Sanders**

**Psycho-Pyro-Maniac: Chelsea Marie Richey**

**xXBeyondBirthdayXx: Rhiannon Edwards**

**I think that the last chapter was bad, probably because it was at 1:00 at night and I worked on it for about fifteen minutes**

**School sucks,**

**Conor "Villain" Stephenson**


	6. Most is Revealed

Dorm D

A/N: How long is it from my last chapter? I don't remember, but sorry for the wait, I've had to adjust to not sleeping all day and school. More chapters promised. But review!! I know my writing isn't perfect, it's horrible, so critique!!

**MARY'S P.O.V.**

I looked at all the dead crab people. Thank god we had seen them coming, and there were no human casualties. Still, the whole class was in shock. All of those stupid (not literally) nerds were staring at us like we had grown tentacles. Byre was the most shocked of all, probably because his jaw was broken and dislocated, which would be bad for Vean, but at least no dead students whose parents would be so nice as to get us all hanged.

"What did you do?" asked Sonia with a bedazzled expression on her face.

"What do you think we did, we saved you assholes from being brainwashed by Crab People!!!" Yelled Vean, who was always the spokesperson for our dorm.

"But... Guns... Blood... Big Crabs..." Sonia said, looking shocked still.

"Yes, Sonia, we killed those "big crabs" with the guns that we own and crabs bleed, well, at least these ones do." Reese said in a _no- duh_ tone of voice.

"Well, Mr. weird annoying science teacher, I'll be going now." said Vean, and walked out the door to the open hallway, and before I asked him where he was going, Reese grabbed me and followed him.

"Where are we going?" I asked Reese.

"I don't know, but if it gets me out of a class where all the nerds and geeks are staring speechless at you like a whole crowd of eyes, I'll go, and you'll go, too." Reese said.

We followed Vean until he got to the dorm. When I got in, I saw Ozzy watching the news on the big flat- screen TV in Vean, Ozzy, and Gene's room which turns into a living room from 10 – 6.

"Vean, I want to try to cook tonight." I asked.

"Okay, but I need to supervise you." said Vean.

**KENNY'S P.O.V.**

I walked into the dorm while kissing Lulu, and heard the chorus of "For every 99 times, you look me in the eye", and knew someone was cooking, but it wasn't Vean. I detatched myself from Lulu and walked up the stairs into the kitchen where I saw Vean with a red face and Mary singing some country pop song.

"Oh, is that Kate Voegele?" Lulu said from behind me. She walked past me to see Mary lipsyncing to the song.

"Yeah, she's a good singer." Mary said.

"Yeah." Lulu said.

"Ok, my song now." Vean said, and played Where Did You Sleep Last Night by Nirvana.

CROOSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Holy shit, what was that?" Vean shouted.

I looked out the window and saw a car that was crashed into a corner of the dorm.

I ran out before Vean to see Chelsea Marie Richey in a car that was headed for me. I jumped out of the way for it to come right for Vean, which made it stop.

"Hey Vean!" Chelsea shouted from her car.

"Hey Chels, why are you trying to exact revenge on our dorm?" Vean said, who was the only one that talked to Chelsea because everyone else either didn't know here or was afraid of her.

"I'm kind of pissed because they moved me from my dorm to yours because of the burning incident." Chelsea said.

* * *

**Well, Chelsea is in Dorm D. Good for her, her for bad, but there's going to be the main idea in it soon.**

**Also, since the pilot of Moop Country crashed, I'm making a new pilot, it's called Saving Private Redding.**

**Watch for it.**

**Title: Dorm D**

**Author: CVillainS**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: T (language)**

**Disclaimer: Anything South Park related belongs to Matt and Trey, OCs belong to respective owners**

**OCs:**

**CvillainS: Vean Redding**

**Gene Livingston**

**Langly Byre**

**ToOoFaKiNd: Lynda Kara Rivera**

**Dylan2910: Angela Margaret Carnahan**

**Yumi loves the darkness: Alice "Luffy" Lufkin**

**Rosella "Reese" Dante Broflovski**

**Reneko-Chan: Ozymandias "Ozzy" Landon**

**Snail Salt: Marie "Mary" Arlene**

**Especially Kenny: Lulu Summers**

**One Black Rose: Evangaline "Angie" Johansen**

**.shop: Marisa Sossani**

**Vito Sosanni**

**style lover: Freddy James**

**oddsoul: Sonia Rockatsu Crawford (who should be dignified because she's the only one who submitted an OC to be in Dorm A)**

**Commander of the Rabbids: Johnny Patrick Sanders**

**Psycho-Pyro-Maniac: Chelsea Marie Richey**

**xXBeyondBirthdayXx: Rhiannon Edwards**

**I think that the last chapter was bad, probably because it was at 1:00 at night and I worked on it for about fifteen minutes**

**School sucks,**

**Conor "Villain" Stephenson**


End file.
